Justice Society of America (Arrowverse)
The Justice Society of America is an organization of heroes operating in 1942. According to Nate Heywood, they are the greatest secret force the United States has ever known.1 History Meeting the Legends The Justice Society of America approached the Legends2 after the latter team impersonated OSS agents.1 When Nate Heywood attempted to explain the situation he was knocked out by his grandfather Commander Steel aka Henry Heywood. A fight then broke out between the JSA and the Legends in which the latter were defeated due to their inability to function as a team. The group later watched the imprisoned Legends argue among themselves. Vixen suggested getting rid of them, but Rex believes they might as well try to get some answers out of them . Henry questioned the group with Heywood volunteering himself to explain everything, explaining to the JSA, that they are time travelers and that his dog tags, handed down from Steel to his father to Nate himself,alongside personal events in Steels life that only he would know to serve as proof. The JSA released them and they explained that a future version of Rex himself told them that something bad was going to happen in 1942. Rex explained their mission to them which was stopping the plans of Baron Krieger. They then allowed the Legends to leave 1942. Later at a bar in Germany Vixen who had scouted ahead cover was blown when the Legends intervened. The rest of the JSA arrived and together the groups managed to fight off the Nazis. Claiming that they were there to rescue the JSA, on the Waiverider the group decided to work together to retrieve an artifact which Hitler desired called the Askaran Amulet: an item possessing great power that could possibly win him the war. Krieger was planning to attain the amulet during a exchange in the Faintebleau forest. The two groups then decided to attack the exchange and retrieve the amulet. During the battle however Krieger using a special serum given to him by Eobard Thawne which turns him into a hulking beast managed to defeat both the JSA and Legends and capture Ray and Vixen. Onboard the Waverider The Legends argued with the JSA on what to do next to save their teammates. Sara and Rex in particular debated on how best to move forward: Rex wanted to go all in and strike to finish the mission, but Sara wanted to focus on saving Vixen and Ray properly. Stein ( who had appointed himself the leader of the Legends) concedes and agrees with Sara's plan. Passing the title of captain to her, allowing her to guide the teams. The groups attacks the location where Vixen and Ray are being held and managed to rescue Vixen and Ray. Meanwhile Commander Steel and Nate managed to kill Krieger with a Allied artillery strike. Nate however was severely injured as the two were caught in the strike zone and due to his hemophilia Nate was unable to heal his wounds as well as others. Fortunately Ray managed to save Heywood by giving him an injection of the serum that Krieger had had which he modified saving Nates life. The two then departed. Sometime later Reverse Flash attacked and mortally wounded Rex and taking the Amulet. Vixen found him with Rex last words being "Time Traveler" as a devastated Vixen grieved. She later channeled that grief into revenge and anger as she joined the Legends to find Rex's killer. Known members Current members *Henry Heywood/Commander Steel *Dr. Mid-Nite *Obsidian *Stargirl Former members *Rex Tyler (leader; deceased) *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen (joined the Legends) Known allies Current allies *Legends **Sara Lance/White Canary **Firestorm ***Jefferson "Jax" Jackson ***Professor Martin Stein **Gideon **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Dr. Nate Heywood **Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom **Amaya Jiwe/Vixen Known enemies Current enemies *Professor Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash Former enemies *Krieger (deceased) Gallery JSA.jpg|Justice Society of America Justice_Society_of_America_Vol_3_Logo.png Category:Live Action Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teams Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Justice Society Members Category:Patriots